


Raffreddore

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da malato Dean è più rompiscatole del solito... a spese di Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raffreddore

**Author's Note:**

> Le frasi di Dean si leggono sostituendo le **t** alle **d** e le **p** alle **b**.

“Etciù!”  
A quel rumore improvviso, Sam fece un salto sulla sedia che per poco non lo mandò a gambe all’aria. Si tenne fermo al tavolo, gli occhi fissi sul suo laptop che per fortuna non si era mosso di un millimetro oltre il bordo.  
“Dean, devi sempre fare questo casino quando starnutisci?”  
“Sam, sdo male…” Quella voce sembrava provenire dall’oltretomba. Il ragazzo voltò lo sguardo verso il fratello: la testa di Dean spuntava a malapena dai tre strati di coperte che lo nascondevano al mondo esterno. Il volto era rosso fuoco, gli occhi lucidi come se avesse pianto… il che, nel caso di Dean, era un avvenimento raro come una tempesta di neve in pieno Sahara.  
“Hai sentito il medico, è solo un semplice raffreddore. Se non fossi corso sotto la pioggia al grido di ‘Niente e nessuno potrà fermarmi’, non ti saresti ammalato.”  
“Dudde cazzade… sniff… Lo so che è una cosa seria… sniff…”  
Sam roteò gli occhi verso il cielo e sospirò. “Possibile che quando stai male pensi sempre di essere in fin di vita?” sbuffò rimettendosi al lavoro al pc.  
“Sam… sniff… mi borti una cioccolada calda?”  
“Sto lavorando.”  
“Di prego… Sam…” La voce di Dean era strascicata e implorante. Il ragazzo sospirò di nuovo, chiudendo con uno scatto il laptop.  
“Che rompipalle che sei! E da malato ancora di più!” Prese la giacca e si avviò verso la porta.  
“Ah, Sam? … sniff…” Il giovane si fermò a guardarlo, pensando che avesse almeno il buon gusto di ringraziarlo; stava uscendo in piena notte e con una pioggia da diluvio universale solo per fare un piacere a lui. “Bordami anche una fedda di dorda… sniff… muovidi…”  
Slam!  
La porta che sbatteva fu la sua risposta.

Mezz’ora dopo era di ritorno, zuppo come un pulcino. Si scostò i capelli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte, pronto a lanciare il sacchetto contro Dean tanta era la sua rabbia. Ma quando lo vide dormire placido come un bimbo, si trattenne; un sorriso gli illuminò il volto mentre si sedeva accanto al letto vegliando il fratellone. Era così dolce quando dormiva…  
Dean si svegliò pochi minuti dopo, annusando a pieni polmoni il dolce aroma del cioccolato e delle mele.  
“Sammy…” si sistemò sul letto e ricambiò il sorriso del fratello, allungando le mani per ghermire il gradito regalo.  
“Mangia piano.” Inutile raccomandazione; Sam non aveva ancora finito di parlare che già metà della torta era sparita dentro la bocca di Dean che, per mandare giù il boccone, tracannò un lungo sorso di cioccolata. “Ti verrà il diabete con questa dieta!” esclamò ridendo, sollevato di vederlo star meglio.  
“Grazie Sam, sei un desoro… sniff…” Il sorriso di Dean era tempestato di briciole e cioccolato, un invito troppo irresistibile per un ragazzo in astinenza; il giovane si leccò le labbra e le avvicinò a quelle del fratello maggiore, tese invitanti verso di lui.  
Fu un bacio dolce e veloce. Sam si staccò quasi subito, assaporando con la punta della lingua il sapore zuccheroso che gli era rimasto sulle labbra. Si alzò in piedi e fece per tornare al lavoro, ma la risatina di Dean lo bloccò.  
“Cosa c’è?” chiese guardandolo da sopra la spalla.  
“Niende… niende… sniff…” E giù un’altra risata.  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Dean, si può sapere cosa ti frulla per la testa?”  
“Niende… solo bensavo al nosdro bacio… sniff” Prima di continuare il discorso, si infilò in bocca il resto della torta, quasi temesse che qualcuno glielo rubasse di sotto il naso. “Sai, demo di averdi addaccado il raffreddore!”  
A quel pensiero, Sam si pulì la bocca come i bambini dopo i primi baci. “Sei uno stronzo!” strillò, correndo in bagno a lavarsi per sconfiggere sul tempo i temibili bacilli, accompagnato dall’allegra risata di Dean.  
Non c’era dubbio, era proprio guarito.


End file.
